


[Podfic] with a switch-blade knife

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cobbled-Up BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Vivisection, OT4, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, They Did It For Love, Warning just in case, and whose job it is to take down bad guys?, clash of the protagonists, eddie's technically a bad guy, it's just kind of how they roll, who's gonna get his ass kicked six ways to sundayyyy, who's strong and brave here to save the american wayyyy, y'all ever think about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Three completely normal days in the life of Eddie Brock, during which he meets a childhood hero, eats a fascist, christens Anne's table, becomes a Youtube star, christens Dan’s bed, accidentally brings in an assassin from the cold, and gets himself invited to a wedding.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with a switch-blade knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147020) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Thanks to Nonymos for permission to record!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UeYbCU-0ExiCTxX7o366Q5UNcfde0ISe/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Dan

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ynAozgFcYYl5KvrmMf1a_IIsVCT4wJrI/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Venom

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pS13TwUqhCSbHLA9LhSC7ILxeTYqErxJ/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Anne

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yxwyHnveYaevgfAtAN0pXmWEzlYm7b-C/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Everyone else

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SEfu4ONlKoG9JD0ZAbXoHaZA5zI_iweE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
